1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building block, and particularly, but not exclusively to a reconstructed stone building block, and has application in the construction of walls and paving having an irregular natural stone appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To obtain the appearance of traditional stone walling or paving, it is at present necessary to build a wall or paving of irregular pieces of stone. Laying such stone is a skilled and hence expensive procedure.